


Parnoya and Asymmetrical Drabbles

by Minifox4444



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: #cute, #fluffy, Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minifox4444/pseuds/Minifox4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some little drabble(s) of the shipping Death the Kid x Crona! Hope you enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parnoya and Asymmetrical Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is MiniFoxe's older sister talking and Mini decided to let me write some drabbles of my otp, enjoy~!

Pillow  
(A/N: Crona is using they/them pronouns) 

 

Kid needed everything to be perfect, not just perfect but symmetrical. Everything needed to be in it's proper place, at its proper time and for the proper purpose. Although, normally the bed inside of the jail cell pressed against the right side of the room and not in the middle and with a dresser completely off would bug the asymmetrical ravenette, it did not. In fact the thing that did bug him was a cowering Crona in the corner. They hugged the pillow they where holding so tightly their knuckles turned even more paler then they already where. Kid was sent to collect Crona before thr DWMA classes started and while Maka would be responsible to collect them, she was busy. So the job was left to anow worried Kid as he knelt down to eye level with the sobbing pinkette. 

"Crona...?" He moved to place a hand on Crona's shoulder but stopped when he saw them flinch at the sound of his voice and light fingers brushing against their arm.

".....go away.....leave!" The asymmetricle ravenette pulled their hand away in shock. 

"Are you....okay?" He didn't care if they wanted him to leave, he wanted to stay and help them.

"Leave me alone!" Crona snapped at him, "no one here understands how scary it gets down here!" They began to shiver and shake violently, "s-she keeps coming back a-and I'm s-s-scared. I had a dream that.....she.....and then I......"

Kid frowned and bit his lip, half way understanding where the pinkette was coming from. He felt as though he lived in a world where every little thing could crumble out of balance at any moment and he felt very alone at times, believing only he could fix the worlds problems. Alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kid asked as he took a deep inhale and a low exhale to calm his racing thoughts. 

"I....." Crona started but stopped when their grip on the pillow loosened as it was taken from them and a warm hand replaced their grip on the former pillow. They glanced up from their knees to meet warm and kind yellow eyes, "let's get you something to eat and talk about it then? Baby steps at a time." The reaper smiled. 

The black blooded mesiters eyes filled with even more tears as they nodded and squeezed the reaper boys hand back happy for the first time that night.


End file.
